1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a flexible polyurethane foam having an antibacterial property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, flexible polyurethane foams have found a variety of uses including uses in kitchen cleaners, body sponges, puffs, filter elements, and mattresses. These polyurethane foams, are often required to have an antibacterial property. A possible way to impart an antibacterial property to flexible polyurethane foams is to impregnate the foam with an antibacterial agent by utilizing the open-cell structure characteristic of flexible polyurethane foam. The antibacterial foam prepared in this manner does not retain the antibacterial action for a long period of time because the antibacterial agent will soon escape from the open cells. Thus, there has been a demand for antibacterial flexible polyurethane foam which maintains its antibacterial effect for a long period of time.
The present invention was completed to meet such a demand.